


Resident Evil-Hibernation.

by The_girl_who_knew_too_much_about_pigs



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Imprisonment, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_who_knew_too_much_about_pigs/pseuds/The_girl_who_knew_too_much_about_pigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is stationed in a remote location somewhere in the center of  the city  Tula. He can only have assumed that the city was once quite remarkable, but that had all changed now. Building’s lay in piles of crumbled brick and ash, burned and toppled over nothing like it’s former glory...something he had witnessed too many times by now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BETAed by my sister- Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loved_too_easily
> 
> First fanfiction ever so be kind, please tell me how to improve.
> 
> I apologize for the French and Russian I am not fluent in either please feel free to help to correct me, your kindness is appreciated. 
> 
> Chapters depend on whether people enjoy it.

“It was during the mass cleanup that was hoped to be the exstinction of the newley mutated strain of the G-virus. This strain had become more intense its victims became more volatile and mutliated the longer they were afflicted by the virus...and perhaps worse of all it was certainly more powerful than ever.

I thought I was finished with this Raccoon was enough, but this---this one will be last. I am going to personally put an end to this!” -Leon Scott Kennedy.

 

 

 

22nd Febuary 2015

Tula- Russia

I was stationed in a remote location somewhere in the center of the city Tula. I can only have assumed that the city was once quite remarkable, but that had all changed now. Building’s lay in piles of crumbled brick and ash, burned and toppled over nothing like it’s former glory...something I had witnessed too many times now.

Now I usually worked alone but this time the president had assigned a team of men and woman to assist me, they were a part of a group that go by the name areial and ground combat unit or A.C.U. This highly advanced tactical team was headed by a completely egotisical moron but he was beyond capable of leading this team through this shit hole! As we enterened the Russian airspace the mood of everyone present shifted silence brewed upon us---even over the obnoixous whirring of the CH-47C double rotor rotating rapidly the thousands of deathly groans and growls were heard. Even I could admit that the sound of the infected never stops creating that gut curdling twist in your stomach. As the Chinook cruised further into the airspace masses of black-grey smog engulfed the entire aircraft, visibility was almost nil.

Against my foot I could feel a rapid trembling against wall of my left foot I took my eye’s away from the oval window across from me staring at my feet I noticed a steel toe capped boot significantly smaller than my own scanning up the leg in which the foot belonged. I saw a female with blonde hair likely the age I was when all of this mess started who was completely petrified; she clawed at her leather knee pads looking upon her ghost-washed face I glanced past her ivory bangs into her sea green eyes they were clouded in a wall of tears slowly counting down for their decent. I took my hand off of my gun and tapped the side of her hand with my own. As I did I could feel her icy flesh through my fireproof gloves. “Hey what’s your name…?” I whispered.

She appeared shocked by my interaction with her but politely responded to my question. “My name…is Max---Maxime.” Her voice tremored almost as much as her feet were and still they continued to do so I gave her a subtle nod and smiling at her I placed my foot over her jittering foot. “Maxime it’s going to be alright we can get through this!” I said trying to comfort her.

“Oui, monsieur!”(Yes, sir!) she sighed under her heavily accented voice; she let out a stifled giggle to let me know she felt a little better.

But then I thought to myself the CH-47C was capable of seating 33 personal yet in this interior 14 men sat then excluding myself and the two pilots the president sent 11 men to assist in this immensely afflicted area to perform a epic scaled raid…was he mad!

 

 

 

“Leon!!....Leon! réveiller, umm wake up!” I heard a muffled female voice shriek. My head was spinning I felt weightless and nauseous then to add to it my body began shaking violently.

“Merde, Leon get the hell up!” A bellowing husk of a voice growled.

Then I came to awakening from a daze, realizing all that commotion was to wake me up, I must have been knocked out but what by?

Looking around me I saw the wreckage of the Chinook helicopter that we were all just inside smashed to hell, out of commission there was a huge tear right through its center…blood splattered throughout its interior. Damn it! We had crashed. I looked around searching for any survivors I counted each head I saw. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine then kneeling beside me where Pascal and Maxime that makes eleven, phew!

“What the hell happened?” I questioned.

The rage was plain to see on Pascal’s face, yet he completely blanked me and Maxime wasn’t confident enough in English to help me out…well I guess I’d just have to get it out of him myself.

“Pascal! What happened!”

 

Pascal pivoted on the spot turning to face me then before I had time to get to my feet he lunged at me and threw a weighty punch dead into my face. I felt it, but my head was still spinning from the crash landing so I just flopped to the gravelly surface below.

“Pascal arrêter!!” (Pascal stop!) Maxime screamed.

“You! You did this to us you’re a bad omen you bring this shit with you where ever you go!!” Pascal roared.

 

As he went in for his third punch I managed to counter attack and shove him away from me, I felt breathless and light headed but I let out a gruff scoff which initiated a stare down. “Pascal this isn’t solving anything, now is it?” I said trying to reason with him. Sticking to his guns Pascal didn’t want to listen to anything that I had to say…he pounced upon me again and slammed my head into the crumbling ground. I felt myself release a grunt as the pain inside my head resurfaced. _**RAAARRWW!!!**_

A hideous screech raked the inside of my ears deafening me I looked behind me my head still stuck firmly to the floor, damn! It was the pilots, they stood there looking like some protein supplement experiment gone wrong. Their flesh as transparent as glass, limbs oversized and bulging out of control they looked nothing like their former selves not a trace of humanity left. “Hardy---Blanc!” Pascal growled.

I immediately leapt up from the floor and scrambled away but my concussion was only made worse by that last blow so I found myself landing on the floor more than actually standing, let alone running. Just as I fell to the floor for the fifth time I felt slender fingers grasp my underarm I looked up, it was Maxime she dragged me along behind her while I re-gathered my bearings. We were following behind six of the other soldiers and Sergeant Beauchamp. We ran towards a building it was ignoramus. It was like a castle complete with white pillars and gold coated domes with exaggerated point’s right at the peaks of each of the roofs and crazy eccentric colors painted throughout the exterior, amazingly it had fared quite well considering its proximity to the crash. Then looking closer as we entered through the heavy oak front doors I realized we had entered a church. Inside more oak crafted pews stretched almost across the entire length of the open room and at the very back of the church standing in front of a huge stained glass window depicting the lord and a glowing light around him a large stone basin containing holy stood. I felt Maxime release my clothing, her support slowly letting me off on my own.

“Thanks Maxime…”

I whispered.

There was a moment of quite it felt tranquil and for almost a few seconds I forgot the reason why I was stationed here.

_**RAWWWWWRRR!!** _

“Argh!” Maxime squealed she fell to the ground cupping her ears as the two pilots came barreling through the ancient woodwork doors. Now it was my turn! I hooked my arm under Maxime’s and hoisted her from the ground I ran between the pews dragging her behind me, speeding past me I saw two of the A.C.U soldiers armed with heavy duty shotguns. Within seconds of each other they fired letting off an overpowering sound, the creature roared. Though it did not sound pained, now I sat in the center of the church I felt that it was safe to leave Maxime once I released her.

The two infected growled and leapt an incredible eight foot across the church pews and impaled the two soldiers upon their ten inched claws the holy ground was now filled with their agonizing screams. Using my M249 machine gun and aimed right at the co-pilot…I mean B.O.W but my aim was still hindered by the onset concussion from the repetitive blows to my head. But I stubbornly stuck to it, I missed so many clear shots to its heart now hanging right in plain sight through its transparent skin. Finally a shot hit the bastard. It tumbled backwards---but I knew that wasn’t the end of it, it never is. It emitted a shrill screech which seemed to agitate the second B.O.W…then I realized they were communicating.

“Pascal, get everyone to clear out! Now!” I yelled.

I heard him scream orders in French but barely, I was far to focused on the highly irritated B.O.W stampeding in my direction. In one awesome hit I was swatted all the way across the other side of the church only to be stopped by the oak pillar. I grunted as I hit the surface what felt like it might as well have been concrete.

“Merde!” (Shit!)

Pascal’s voice said crumbling I could hear the place being torn to shreds and the groans of the infected grow louder with excitement. My ears burned as the curdling screams of the A.C.U men and women got torn limb from limb right around me. Fires sounded. One. Two. Then a crash---had one been killed? I managed to pick myself up but the pain crushing inside my chest twinged, I had defiantly three or four ribs. A clear female scream vibrated my ear canals. It was Maxime looking up I saw her face to face with an extremely volatile monster. She had ran out of firepower she had became overwhelmed and confused and threw herself to the ground, she was admitting defeat.

“Shit!” I cussed out loud.

My magazine was empty. I unbuttoned the pouch fastened to my waist and pulled out a fresh magazine and slotted in onto the M249. But it was too late he was now millimeters in front of her, in slow motion I watched as the hideous mutant of a thing went in for a humongous strike.

**_BOOM!_ **

An echoing whistle filled the room; it was a shot gun fire. The B.O.W was downed then fifteen feet behind it Pascal stood squinting down a shot gun barrel. Zooming in closer I noticed the second stomping closer into Pascal’s path, I released rapid fire fixating on the head of the infecti. In an epic crash the second was down for the count.

 

Then looking around at the church that was once a spectacular building one to be marveled at had now became a chasm of death and carnage. The once eleven strong team had become four then there was me, I dusted myself off and grimaced as I straightened myself up. “You okay?” I asked to anyone who would listen. I didn’t expect a reply.

 

“We need to burn the bodies---”Pascal revealed.

“Oui, monsieur!”

“Oui!”

The two soldiers said responding to their orders. I snaked my gloved hand into another of the pouches strapped to my hip opening it I grasped a cubed shape and pulled it from within. In my hand I held a simple box of matches. I looked at them and pondered deeply for a moment…

 

~Beep—beep~ my message tone jingled I took the iphone from the passenger seat to my right being sure to keep a watch on the almost completely vacant highway. C-Redfield incoming call it notified me I padded the phone entering my passcode which was 0-9-2-9-9-8 which ironically was the day I arrived in Raccoon city seventeen years ago.

“Hello?” I answered

It was Claire she seemed erratic and flustered---I stomped my heavy boot down on the pedal, breaking harshly right it the center of the highway…

 

“Leon! Leon. Get in the game, c’mon” Pascal growled gruffly.

I had spaced out, damn that keeps on happening. I swiped the matchstick across the length of my outer thigh causing a frictional response between the chemicals laced upon the matchstick which ignited the match. A fluid orange flame burned steadily between my fingers and on Pascal’s count myself, Maxime and the other two A.C.U men threw our matches into and around the church surroundings, of course not forgetting the ones we had just lost. However there was a downside to starting the fire to burn the B.O.W’s we had killed the vivid light emitting off of the flames attracted other B.O.W in forces like moths to a flickering light, they grunted and gurgled staggering ever nearer to the four of us.

The Maxime and one of the A.C.U men were first in line for these almost normal looking infected attack they released an impressive shower of bullets from their M249’s the sound deafening the horde momentarily ten of the probable thirty dropped to the floor in a heavy heap---but at least seven of the ten rose back up again.

“Aim for the head, once the connection to the brain is severed they die!”

I roared. I used a series of universal hand gestures to signal to the second A.C.U to cover me to the left while Maxime, Pascal and the other A.C.U took the right but within seconds the thirty or so became forty then fifty, we were become swamped and greatly outnumbered. Then before we knew it we were being edged into a wall I looked to the right there was no clear opening, each of us opened fire being sure to be heavy and persistent the fell simultaneously after one another. Yet it wasn’t enough. It was then that I realized the severity of the situation in this city. I was jolted backwards I felt my deepest fighting instinct surface but then an incredibly human scream threw me off, that made me realize it wasn’t a B.O.W that grabbed me it was the Private A.C.U he wailed out in sheer panic I fell to the ground along with him I stared into his eyes as that bastard zombie stripped his throat of its flesh.

One shot to the head was all it took to kill the offender. But there were just too many of them….

The sound of crackling emanated around me delicate pops bounced from all corners making it hard to pin point anything, then there was that shrieking beeping! I felt an overwhelming heat radiating all over me. It felt almost impossible to raise my head from the sharp surface beneath me. Then everything just went black. Darkness consumed me.

“Vstavat'!” (Get up!)

“Ey ublyudok!” (Hey Bastard) A voice croaked.

 

A stifling impact thrust into my face, I wiggled my lips around to gather all of the blood up into one area of my mouth before coughing it out onto the cold floor below. I awoke in a drab damp scented room I felt my hands bound behind me, my legs strapped to the chair legs underneath. I grunted and groaned my ribs still tender.

“Ey!”(Hey!) The voice nagged.

I stared stubbornly at the floor ignoring his presence as I pondered my next move. I was tied down and weaponless, what was my next move?

He nagged on and on at me in what I can only assume to be Russian. I thought to myself on how in the world I came to get here and what was it that caused me to end up here? Then I realized it was the fire it had spread much quicker than we had anticipated it had engulfed more than 70% of the area in less than half the time anticipated. Once the four of us had escaped the horde we became entangled within walls of blood red flames spreading faster and wilder by the minute. We ran through what seemed like hundreds of corners all useless. Blocked by rubble or flames then a clearing, it looked promising no infected around a clear escape. I plodded at a fair speed behind everyone; after all I had the ‘experience’ for all of this so from the back I could keep a good watches them all. I ran through a puddle crossing into the multistory parking lot through the opening from the road. Odd it I had traveled more than half way across the lot my boots should have dried of considerably since coming out of the snow---that was it that wasn’t water it was gasoline and the fire must have crept up on us faster than we thought. I gasped and sprung my eyes open. Stood facing me off was the Russian man probably responsible for that punch to the face that I received. He was a grubby beast of a man with a face only a mother could love greying shaved hair, gold-green eyes and a monster of a scar stretching across his jaw. He shoved me across the chest as I stared him down and began to yell all over again...I somehow don’t think he’s grasped that I don’t understand him.

 

My focus dropped for a moment away from this ridiculous wacko---across the room sat in a chair identical to mine was a ivory haired woman with pale red stains in her hair. It was Maxime. “Maxime...hey, look at me!” I barked. I heard her whine as she moved her stiffened body uprite from the coiled over position she had been forced to stay in.

“Leon---y...you’re okay!” She sighed her French accent heavy.

“Ey Amerikantsy!” (Hey American’s)

The Russian hissed he stomped over to Maxime and pulled at her face so that she would look at him she squealed as he crushed her face between his fingers.

“You want…go?” He whispered to her. His voice just as vile as his face.

He snaked his fingers beneath her camouflage military shirt and forced the poppers open leaning into her he slithered his lips against her naked throat. I squeezed my slate grey eyes tighter as watched this piece of crap violate a twenty-one-year-old woman like that…but then he cut her ties and she was free.

“Go…” he said gesturing to the closed door.

I saw a tear fall from her sea green eyes she was terrified she hobbled across to me looking almost like a doe in high beams. Once she had reached me she dropped to her knees and tugged at the cable ties fastened around my ankles she wept violently as the highly pressurized problem proved impossible for her.

“Hey look at me you go, get out of here---”

The sound of a single gunshot boomed through my ear canal the ringing dwindled around for a few moments knocking me off all of my senses momentarily I felt the uncomfortably warm twinge of moisture upon my left cheek but it was when a weight pressed against me I had realized what had just happened. I looked down and between my thighs I saw Maxime slumped over with a gaping hole through her neck she pawed at my abdomen I growled as her head burrowed further into my rib cage, she gurgled and spluttered as she tried to receive some comfort from my body heat. Suddenly the sensation of her chest gasping for air against my groin just vanished, it was then I realized she was gone, executed before me yet another one dead.

“Shit---!” I roared.

I let out a quiet whimper as I dropped my head low hiding behind my unkempt curtain of hair. I could feel the anger spewing inside me dribbling over; I continuously shot my eyes downward looking at the wound that ripped open the side of her throat. I began to thrash about in a feeble attempt to break free from the shackles that had forced me to watch Maxime parish.

“You crazy bastard---she was an innocent!” I howled.

All that got me was a hefty boot kick to the groin that sapped all of the air from within me; I choked and grunted as I tried to ignore the pain.

They proceeded to interrogate me using only a few simple English words thrown about their confusing incoherent Russian speech. I was pissed at myself as I had just moments ago told Maxime that everything would be alright---what idiotic thing to promise. I knew it wouldn’t be okay and now I had witnessed her last breath as she tried her best to free herself from this mess and take me with her, I could feel her between my thighs choking viciously on her own warm blood. They kept on pushing and pushing for a response, but I was bound to silence through an oath and my own stubbornness. They kept asking things over and over in words I couldn’t dissever until finally their agitation grew deeper.

“You won’t talk…fine!” The bearded one groaned and he walked around the back of me and I felt him grasp my right hand---now what was he doing?

“Arghhh!” I screamed as he clasped my index finger within his hands and using some kind of weighty tool like a hammer or brick he forced it into my finger breaking it instantly.

“How about now?” He said in a mocking tone. Exhaling through the pain, I sealed my eyes shut preparing myself for was certain to follow. As I thought he grabbed my middle finger and crunch! Again I let out a muffled yell as I bit my lower lip to try contain the pain.

The two Russian men went on to converse with one another it seemed as though they were tired of my silence.

Heh! I had broken them, they left me be. Until I felt a sharp pain shoot through the nape of my neck…slowly and surely I sunk into an induced slumber I awoke in what I can only presume was minutes later in an eye stirringly bright room, looking around I noticed that I was lay in the center of what seemed like a high security cell it was made completely of concrete and had a huge steel door at the front with a small hatch in the bottom and a snoop hole at eye height. I stirred rolling out of my lying position into a seated one grimacing as the pain of each cracked bone tinged as my muscles contracted.

“Nyet Kira!” (No Kira!) A foreign female voice whispered.

This startled me so I swung my head around behind me to see a dark haired woman and a young hazelnut haired girl huddled up in the corner I stared at them for a short while trying to come up with a rational reason for them being here. From behind me I could hear a gentle patter of feet nearing me so I deflected my attention away from the woman and girl and shot up and pounced at the sound. Then in my right hand I was clutching the throat of a jet black haired female about 17-years-old. The fear in her eyes as clear as day. Promptly I relinquished my crushing hold. The girl spluttering for air as I did, I crouched down beside her being sure I hadn’t done her damage.

“Sorry I thought you were---are you okay?” I stuttered.

The mother from the corner came zooming over and pushed me to the ground, the younger girl still glued permanently to her hip. I lay there for a moment just to assess the situation.

“Kira!” She shrieked, the teenaged girl brushed away the woman almost as if she were embarrassed by her behavior. No I saw it this woman was the mother to both of these girls.

“You---American, don’t touch her. Ever!” She spat. Her accent was Russian, now why would the Russian’s imprison their own people especially a woman and children, what would they have done?

 

My stomach became unstable it felt as if my insides were flipping I clamped down onto my abdomen as the nausea grew until like an egg timer ticking to its end I projected a stream of creamy white fluid from my mouth and onto the floor beneath me.

“You’re infected!” The mother assumed pointing at me vigorously.

“No. They sedated me it’s just a reaction to that; you can have my word on that!” I explained reassuring her.

“By the way I’m Leon---Leon Kennedy maybe it’ll make it easier for us to get along if we go by our names.” I suggested. But understandably she was distrusting of me and for good reason I had just tried to choke her daughter, she led away the smaller of the two and took her into the same corner where they started. Yet the elder child stayed behind she looked at me right in the eyes and I into hers.

“I…am Kira. My mother is Nina then the little one is Valentina---” She murmured under her coarse throat a product of my doing. I looked over at her mother who was more that displeased at her daughter.

“I learnt English in school.” She remarked she must have seen the shock on my face when she replied to me in English and not her native language Russian, I gave her a firm nod and she jogged over to her mother and sister her mother fussing over her once she reached them. I could see tonight being a long night.

Glancing around the cell my eyes had a difficult time adjusting to the bright luminosity of the boxed ceiling lighting. Its florescent rays sprung off of the grey-stone bricks surrounding me. In the two farthest corners from the door two khaki colored military style fold out cots and a single steel toilet was fixed to the wall near the foot of the cot on the right. I hobbled over to the toilet causing a brief awkward tension, until I placed my right hand into the shallow basin atop of the toilet were the tank would be situated. I drenched my battered hand in the refreshing icy water that dribbled out of the tiny nozzle poking out of the basin. A manageable sting rushed up my two broken fingers which was the sign to remove them from the water once I had lifted them out from the basin I gripped the corner of the sleeve of the black long sleeved shirt I was wearing. I tugged letting out a muffled growl as the shirt ripped from my fore arm, keeping it clamped between my teeth I grabbed the piece of cloth in my left hand and yanked as hard as I could to pull it apart creating two pieces. I then coiled the black fabric around my right index and middle fingers to create a respectable support around them.

I turned to look at the back of the cell to check over Nina and her girls as I expected Nina and Valentina were huddled up together in one of the cots and Kira was in the other cross legged the trio seemed to check me out as much as I did to them.

 

I felt my body become increasingly exhausted after all I hadn’t got any real sleep for about a day now and having to keep a constant guard was more than enough to sap away anyone’s energy reserves. To respect Nina’s space I took residence in the corner nearest to the door and allowed her and her children to have the two cots in the corner in piece away from me.

A rough tap against my boot agitated me from within my sleep sitting up with my backed up to the wall I had wrapped my arms across my chest and my legs fell out stretched. My feet blocking the lower hatch on the door but with a forceful kick the presence on the other side managed to shove a tray under with a single polystyrene food container sat on it. I dragged my feet up closer to my body and hoisted myself from the ground. Nina approached and stepped in front of me arrogantly; she scooped up the container and strode over to her girls with it. I was naturally curious of what it contained.

Nina opened up the box and within it six fairly dismal sized pancake-like triangles sat poorly displayed inside.

Surprising me for a second time Kira after having a brief and what seemed quite stern conversation with her mother brought a single triangle to me. Wide eyed I looked at her puzzled.

“Here you have to eat to…its Krasnye Bliny, it’s like err---a pancake.” Kira stuttered handing me the food still bearing heat, which meant at least it was fresh but some how I can’t see that it was meant for me at all. I placed the greasy moist pancake into my mouth and began to eat it. Once I had finished I nodded in approval to the light sweet snack thanking Kira for her kind gesture. The clanking creak yowled through the cell interior as the door was opened from the outside it was swung wide open and four Russian rebels stood in its opening all donning gas masks of sorts, their heavy breathing was enough to intimidate Valentina let alone their looming dark figures. They all stepped inside their heavy boots thudding against the concrete they marched closer and closer I scrunched up my face displaying my irritation, as they passed me I grew more concerned.

The one with the lightest frame of the four men grabbed the arms of young Valentina snatching her from within her mother’s tight hold, the pancakes upon their laps scattered everywhere. I feeling completely instinctual feeling sprung up off of the floor and lunged for the offended. I threw a punch right into his face he attempted to land one on me but using my forearm I countered his measly attack. This caused two of the other rebels to jump into action; one came in to restrain Nina who was screaming uncontrollably the second came and launched his fist at my face. I managed to block him, only just though. I attempted to grab Valentina’s hand hers stretched out to mine and the air was kicked right out of me---I was in agony kneeling on the floor, the second rebel had kicked me right in the rib cage. An hour passed and still their was no sign of Valentina I looked over in the corner and Nina sat slumped over on the cot Kira sat across from her stroking the knee of her mother with her fingertip. I sighed expelling a huge puff of air to lighten my load before approaching this woman who seemed like she simply wouldn’t take a liking to me. The cell door groaned I felt my whole body inflate as my defensive stance kicked in.

“What did you do to her! Huh!” I roared.

Then the limp body of Valentina collapsed through the ajar door I felt myself run to her aid like a magnet I swiped away her thick layers of chocolaty hair concealing her face and neck. Pressing my two fingers into the hallow between her windpipe and carotid artery.

_**Thump-thump, thump-thump!** _

Her pulse was pounding at a slightly faster than normal but steady rate. I then took a short time to examine her small body over checking her for any obvious mark or wounds.

“You’re okay kid.” I whispered to her.

As I took my eyes away I notice her sleeve on her pink cardigan was rolled up her arm and small puncture wounds were visible but my focus was knocked when I felt a rough shove beside me as Nina dove to the floor to be at her daughter’s side, she wept happily knowing that her daughter was alive and well. She shoveled her into her arms. She cradled her gently and carried her to the cot in the corner.

“Spasibo…thank you, Leon.” (Thank you…thank you, Leon.) She sighed.

I gave her a subtle nod and a slight smile peaked from the corners of my mouth.

A little later from when Valentina had arrive she had finally awoke from what ever sedation she had been exposed to I decided that it would be wise to bring her a cup of water. So I tucked down and picked up a polystyrene cup from the cold grey floor and travelled over to the basin above the toilet. I twisted the tap which released a slow flow of water from its nozzle stopping at the halfway mark. I edged closer to the corner of the cell where Nina and Kira where probably both comforting and questioning Valentina.

“I thought she could use a little water---”I suggested interrupting their garbled chatter to the poor girl.

“Thank you, so much---”Kira sighed taking the cup from my hand. The tight grasp from a smaller hand squeezed my elbow joint as I turned to walk away and head into the farthest corner of the cell. I coiled my head backwards and saw that Kira was clinging from my arm.

“You should---sleep in the bed, for tonight” She whispered. I eased myself into the odd canvasy fabric that made up the mattress of the cot-bed I placed my hands across my chest in a manor to shield myself.

“Kira why are you here?

What do they want from you?” I questioned my voice coming out more grizzled than usual.

I noticed a fearful look as Kira looked over at her mother…but her mother was far to involved with Valentina to notice it but she did hear my query which caused her to leer at me. A unfathomable shroud of quiet loomed over the entire cell, I suppose I could have over stepped the mark yet I couldn’t see how.

“My husband locked us up here---”Nina cried. A flood of tiny crystal-like tears flowed down her cheeks as soon as the words left her lips. It was as if in that moment she had realized why she was here.

“M—Marko Rogov he was a worker in a bottle factory and some kind of warped government used the factory he worked at to be the one to produce something horrible a bio organic something or another, to launch a terrorist attack on America. I am not sure why or how but Marko got a hold of some and wanted to use it to, he made his own Rebel army to produce their own kind of terrorist attack but his lack of understanding for anything that the vile contained was his ultimate wrong doing.

During an experiment of sorts the liquid leaked out onto him his arm began to mutate and become erratic and ten of his ‘rebels’ leapt onto him and severed his arm, he was treated in hospital after telling me and the staff there that he had got his arm caught in a conveyer belt. Anyway he got sicker and sicker after that more aggressive, he began researching at night time loosing more sleep each day I believe insanity was setting in…he started secretly removing blood from Kira and Valentina which once I found out I seriously apposed to such an act so for that he locked us up here he say’s that he is keeping us safe! ” Nina explained. “The Virus is still inside him, that’s why. He’s using your daugh---his daughters as personal blood bags! To keep him alive!” I growled tightening my left hand into a fist.

I can’t believe that this selfish bastard was using his own daughters to aid in curing him, stealing their antibodies to help prolong his sick existence. He somehow knew enough about the biology of the virus that his offspring genomes could hold a key to assist in a cure for him. Yet after all of the years that this virus has been around the sheer selfishness of people is something that never surprises me. This had to be Umbrella’s doing or even a sub-group of theirs they were planning a meticulous skills to create a Bio Organic Weapon or B.O.W to launch a catastrophic terror attack on America with the nuclear power that Russia has access to it could happen in a flash…but clearly something had gone wrong as the city of Tula was crawling with infected which led me to question whether or not this attack was still a high threat.

“Kennedy!” A voice croaked from behind the cell door. Looking up in utter shock my eyes scanned up the entire cell door until I passed the rectangular slot in near the top of the door a pair of eyes skulked in at me through the thick glass goggles upon his face, most likely a part of the gas mask he was wearing. How did he know my name? I mean he knew my name but not my surname…I wasn’t carrying I.D no one addressed me in that manor---unless Valentina had told them.

“Hey you! What did you do to her you sick asshole!” I barked.

“Who---” He snidely said.

“Valentina…the little girl!” I growled.

By now I was eye to eye with him, the only thing keeping us a part was the 5iched steel door and right now I felt so pumped, so puffed up that I could bring that door down with one fine kick. He cackled at me only further agitating me. Somehow I had to calm down he was doing this to get in my head, to mess with me. Just calm down---

I stepped back, the squealed open slowly…once again four of the ‘Rebels’ burst through and headed for the back of the cell. One took hold of Valentina’s leg she wailed as they did I tried to deter my aggression but it was pointless they had pushed me way to close to the edge. I darted towards the men. I felt a hot burst of air next to my foot; I halted once I realized they were firing their guns at men.

“Stop---”One of them ordered bringing his line of fire up to my head.

“Okay, here’s the deal you take me instead and leave these three alone. Got it!” I proposed. I held my hands out in front of me to allow them to cuff me.

They all looked back at one another and it seemed they were happy with that one took a hold of my wrist and snapped a pair of standard police cuff around my wrists. They then shoved me ahead of them being sure to keep their scare tactics at a high. We treaded loudly down what seemed like an endless corridor all the walls were plain and nothing seemed unique at times I though I was being walked in circles. Until a door stood before me I was solid and looked to be locked but then I was propelled into it I slammed into it forcing it to open and fell through into the other side.

“Urgh! What is that stench?”

I managed to pick myself up off of the gritty floor with what limited movement I was allowed with the cuffs restraining my hands at the front of me. I lent back up against the door and wrapped my fingers around the handle and pulled, but it was locked now.

Typical.

So I looked around behind me to look for another way out…the entire room was black literally little to no light to illuminate the room I took a few hesitant steps forward into the darkness the more I ventured into the room that potent smell seemed to consume me. It smelt like flesh rotting in a sea of manure. I felt my insides refluxing over and over as I gagged on the intense flavor of the scent.

A distorted ‘snort’ bellowed throughout the room. It echoed on for about 5 seconds before it completely fell into silence once again giving me a vague picture of how large this room was, I gathered that is was fairly large…but how large was the thing that made that low bellow...

 

....To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation Leon must now search for a way to free himself and the other prisoners inside this unknown compound but first he must over come some hurdles both physical and mental....
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter and feel free to leave feedback about your feelings and suggestions.  
> So sorry for the wait.

Resident Evil-Hibernation. 

Part 2

 

 

 

Continued…..

 

**25 Febuary 2015**

**Tula- Russia**

 

Stepping out from under the shroud of darkness the owner of the peculiar vocalizations revealed itself. Standing before me was a four foot wild boar afflicted heavily with the G-virus. Though noticeably mutated it was retaining some of its thick wiry brown fur over its body, despite that half of its flesh had rotted from its flank it seemed mobile enough. It squealed out loud displaying two of its deadly fifty inched tusks on the lower jaw thank fully during the mutating process it had lost its eyes and it seemed it’s vision along with them, but there was one huge fact about pigs is that they had a extraordinary sense of smell. It began to inhale the surrounding air vacuuming all of the aromas into its massive nostrils…including mine.  
  
The boar caught wind of me pretty fast and easily I had dried blood all over my shirt and pants. It gave a powerful roar before stampeding towards me with his head tucked down into his chest his tusks protruding forward. His hooves tapped against the steel floor sounding almost like claps of continuous thunder. I tucked and rolled only just managing to dodge him.

“Urghhh!” I moaned as my rib pain continued to spark up.

I heard him stop and prepare to spin around. He did and came barrelling back for another round I tensed all of my muscles to try and pull myself up from the floor but by the time I mustered the will power the B.O.W butted his head up into the air right at the moment I stood up, I had just put myself in the line of the lethal tusks.

 **“Ahhhhh!”** I wailed as I became gorged on the fifty inched tusk.  
  
I hung in the air as this powerful creature thrashed its head about trying to maul me further but I was firmly impaled upon this sharpened piece of weaponry. My first reaction was to flail about to try and free myself---but then looking down and focusing away from the severe abdominal pain I notice that upon the B.O.W’s broad head plate a slimy, grey-white wrinkled convoluted organ was displayed in plain sight. I stretched my leg out supporting the weight of my upper half to be sure not to injure myself further. I kicked the air missing the fleshy organ.  
I could feel my intestines twisting as I fell further onto the tusk.  
Exactly what I had attempted to prevent. 

 

Then I realized closer was what I needed. Grasping the tusk the best I could with both hands I began to inch myself closer, closer to the external brain on the B.O.W. I gritted my teeth as I started to pull myself onto the tusk, digging it deeper within my abdominal cavity. My vision snapped in and out of focus as the pain intensified and only caused me to feel a dense nausea course through my entire body. Looking down I realized how far I had forced myself onto the boar’s impressive dagger-like tusk. I found comfort in the fact that I was drifting in and out of consciousness but that didn’t dull the pain. I could feel the sensation of warm blood racing down my stomach, soaking into my black jeans.  
  
Suddenly the tusk began to creak as the enamel began to degrade, weaken it was beginning to fracture under the pressure of my 157lbs body. With one hefty crunch the canine tusk of the B.O.W snapped off. Dragging me down with its sheer weight, too weak to attempt to prevent anything I plummeted down landing feet first onto the goopy exo-brain.  
  
My steel-toe capped boots penetrated the soft bloated organ with ease. The beast crashed to the floor with my feet still firmly implanted within its facial structure, in a sluggish attempt to pry myself free I could feel the sticky substances gushing vigorously all over my legs. I slithered my hands up from the side of my torso and dragged them up from my waist and slid them up my abdomen until my hands hit something, it had hallow rough texture. Then I recognized that it was the tusk piercing through me. The place I lay in was damp and disgusting, not even rats could live here, the conditions were that dire; mould, dirt, dust ,too much blood than should be possible and bones with the flesh torn off of them...noticing this I knew that I wasn’t the first to dropped down here.  
 

 

An irritating squealing similar to a mic-interference echoed through the few miles of empty space within this room a series of deep crackles emanated from what I pinpointed was the far corner.

“Agent Leon .S. Kennedy. I have read a lot about you in your three days spent here…I’ll let you know you’re a hard man to track down. What I also know is that you have seen this kind of outbreak multiple times and possibly hold the key to giving me success with my findings!”  
A voice boomed across a broken intercom system most likely located somewhere in this compound. Then the consistent tapping of footsteps grew closer and closer until they stopped and a bewildering beam of light blinded me from above.  
“So what is your answer?” One of the Rebels towering over me questioned.  
  
I let out a suffocated laugh choking on my own heavily drawn breaths.

“I’d---rather die than assist you in curing your sorry ass Marko!” I groaned.  
Aiming my answer more to the intercom than the two Rebels stood around me.

 

“Very well---take him back to the cell, I can at least allow him say some goodbyes!” Marko spat over the intercom his frustration loud and clear.

 

A light and distant feeling began to descend onto me I felt my hands drop to the hideous floor surrounding me---then darkness.     

 

My eyes flickered open into a headache inducing lit room---it was the prison cell. I could hear the faint outlines of Nina and Kira’s voices as they surrounded me. I felt the gentle tapping of their hands upon my hands and chest; I had this overwhelming pressure build in my chest until I released a gurgled cough. I spun over onto my side as a spray of pink tinted liquid expelled out of my mouth.

 

“Leon what happened to you!”  
Nina shrieked.

  
A suffocating weight crushed my lower body as Nina wrapped her hands around the canine of the B.O.W that jutted out from my stomach. She attempted to remove the foreign object---I felt the air drain from my body as I held my breath in a bid to contain the pain.  
“Maht' (Mother) leave---it there! He’ll lose too much blood if you take it out…” Kira shouted.

“Look we can get out of here….I can ---”I groaned from the corner.  
“I don’t know if you noticed this but you’re in no state to even stand up, let along try and escape!” Nina argued.  
  
Her Russian accent tied into her English words almost made her convincing enough to put a stop to this probably insane escape theory, but I could stand it no further these girls and Nina living in this hell hole and for how long!  
“I jammed the locking mechanism on the hatch at the bottom of the door---but Valentina is the only one small enough to fit through it, so she’ll have to unlock it from the other side and let us out.”  
I explained.  
  
Obviously Nina was completely floured that I would even begin to think that I would believe she would allow her eight-year-old daughter through a hatch that led into a new level of unknown dangers.  
“Nina, know that I would not even suggest this if I believed Valentina could be injured in any way!” I said reasoning with the protective mother.  
Who just second’s ago was trying to help me, but now looked liked she wanted to finish off killing me.

 

But Kira who seemed so desperate to get out of here seemed to plead to her mother using their native tongue. They had a passive aggressive argument with one another and whilst they did I saw that in the corner Valentina was tuned right into this whole discussion even though she likely understood very little of what I had said. She timidly tip-toed over to my side to check on me, I think. Instantly causing a fuss from her mother who did not want her to witness seeing any other human in the state I was in.  If there was one thing I had learnt is after the very first outbreak I had witnessed there was very little you could do in terms of shielding people from the death and destruction the virus left behind.

 

“Мама!” Valentina whined.  
  
I wasn’t sure what she was trying to say after that, my eyes and hearing tuned out momentarily. Once my senses had returned I saw that Kira had pulled open the door hatch and little Valentine lay so close to the floor, making herself as small as possible to shimmy through the cramped hole.  
   
“C’mon we are getting out of here…” Nina grinned.  
She held her hand out offering me a lift.

In an adrenaline fuelled moment I struggled to my feet using Nina as a stable vice to keep upright on, I could feel my body arguing with me, wanting to stay planted on the floor but eventually I pulled myself from the filthy floor.  
“Alright let’s go!” I replied.  
In the time it had took me to stand unshaken Valentina had squashed herself through the hatch .We waited for two immensely prolonged minutes for a single rustic clunk to occur the door was then knocked open. In the doorway Valentina panted exhausted by her valiant efforts.  
     

 

“Oh, Spasibo…Tina!” Nina breathed.  
Elated that her daughter had managed the task and remained undetected throughout Nina locked Valentina’s slender body into a crushing motherly hug but she was vigilant in scanning the corridor for any possible Rebel detection. I by now had managed to steady my balance although the pain of my muscles stretching remained a constant hindrance I willed myself through it.  
  
We all shuffled sluggishly down the seemingly never ending passageway the further we ventured away from the damp cell were we had spent an unknown amount of time in a sudden wave of apprehension dawned over the four of us. I stepped ahead, pressing myself tightly against the wall I peaked my head around the corner…it was clear I laid a clear hand signal having to remind myself to keep it simple and not coordinated to a military code.  
“It’s all clear!” I said reassuring the three that it was safe to head down the empty hall.

 

All I could hear was the heavily drawn of Nina, Kira and Valentina looming behind me as their fear began to build. This told me that they were beginning to feel the stress and size of breaths this operation we had all agreed to. I looked back at them. All three of them were standing in a tight knit huddle with each other being sure to keep each other well protected but they seemed to be in the spirit of it so we all continued on.  
  
Suddenly I had to halt.

We had hit a “T” shaped series of hallways, everything had become rather confusing these simple turns and corners all began to look identical. Inside of my brain words and garbled sentences pierced any train of thought I had…for a moment I even looked to Valentina for some kind of help out of this place knowing that she to had walked these maze-like halls possibly more times than I had.

 

Wincing I scanned my wound as I did I could feel the sensation of sharp boosts of pain as my blood coagulation had began to form inside me. I took my hands off of my abdomen for a moment to access it closer. My hand were coated in a sticky layer of crimson fluid peering inside the hole gorged into me I saw an abnormal coloration to my skin tone--- my veins were rising to the surface of my skin as my heart rate caused the blood to flow twice as fast around my body.

“Leon I know a way out! I think we are in the old bottling plant…there should be a room around here somewhere and we can get out through a fire escape”  
Nina gasped.  
  
She had a sudden recollection of the layout and structure of this building I led the way keeping a constant ear on Nina’s directions and being sure my surroundings were cleared along with it all. I pushed on albeit the pain had started to greaten to the point breathing became a task in itself---but I had to hide it for the sake of Nina, Kira and Valentina. Nina directed us all to a glass panelled door I peered through it my eyes darting around the room to search for any threat that may be lingering... it was completely empty. So I gave a fast action to announce that to Nina, Kira and Valentina.

Through the door was a huge room it contained conveyer belts that were miles long, winding throughout the vast space of the room. The stretches of motionless conveyer belts housed thousands of glass bottles all crammed in together so tightly I can only imagine the noise of the machinery when this was in operation. I tip-toed quietly over to a section of the rubberized track way that led the bottles to the end of the processing on my left and sat on top of it was a crate of bottles. I reached inside the rickety crate and pulled a bottle from inside.  
I roughly jerked my head downwards in annoyance---I mean it couldn’t have been anything else could it.

Swimming aimlessly inside grey murky fluids contained within the glass was a hideous bacterial looking creature I felt the infuriating fire grow within me I squeezed my eyes closed then slamming the generic glass bottle down onto the conveyer belt a pounded the machine beside the bottle.

“It the Plaga!” I growled.

The place where we had entered must have been the end of the assembly line in this factory scaled process to contain and possibly ship the immature Plaga.

  
  
Beside me I could see young Valentina glaring up at me with a general concern floating in her eyes.  
“It’s alright kid!” I said forcing a pathetic smile out.

I patted her on the head and as I did I felt a surge of pain beam through my entire body that drained the air out of me for a few seconds. Looking down at the three inches of tooth the B.O.W had left implanted inside my lower half I realized that I couldn’t bare much more physical movement---I was going to crash, and soon.  
“We need to look for a way out of this place quickly, Nina do you know where we are?” I said desperately wrapping my fingers over the hole in my abdomen.

 

“Yes there is a fire escape in this room…but it could still be alarmed.” She revealed.  
“We can take that risk. The one thing I know is that they won’t harm you or your children…”  
“What about yo---”

“Let’s go!” I ordered cutting Nina short on her sentence.

 

 

Looking about the vast volume of this room made me realize how small we were in this world it felt like we were tiny chess pieces on a board that was built to fail, but perhaps the four of us together could figure out the flaw in this never ending disaster. Scanning the room looking over the intimidating maze of conveyer belts on standby I saw a series of large square windows bordering a door…that was the fire exit. We each scuttled over to the exit inching carefully as we anticipated for something to stop us, but yet nothing did. As I watched over Kira ushering Valentina across the room towards Nina and I who were already waiting at the fire exit.  
  
I heard a bellowing bang as Nina pushed down the safety bar unlocking the door allowing a blistering wind to enter through the agape door. There was not a single sound, no alarm, no growls of the infected…and no Russian rebels what had happened? Beyond the door there was an expanse of open unfenced area. If I were to step out of this door with Nina and her daughters I could risk everything I knew I did not have to worry about the Rebels with them, but the infected would need no second thought on killing either of them. Then there was the cold, the ground was already carpeted in a dense layer of snow and all four of us were without a coat so we had to do this and do it quickly.

Stepping over the threshold felt like ghost had dove through my entire body…damn it was cold!

The four of us ran at a steady pace with me lagging out in the back not much far behind Valentina I coughed clearing my throat that had dried our during those tense few moments just minutes ago.  
“You’re doing good, real good kid!” I said.  
  
I pressed my hand against her back between her shoulder blades to give her some gentle encouragement to push herself a little harder and although she did not understand my speech in her eyes as she turned back to look at me told me she was aware of my praise. We managed to pick up our pace and stroll alongside Nina and Kira, I made the realization that we were cutting through a parking lot although it was completely vacant.

 

A huge exasperated sigh of relief tumbled from all four of our mouths as we had managed to escape unhindered by almost anyone, where had everyone disappeared to?

 

Crossing across the empty space that was the parking lot blasts of frost bitten winds battered my body so hard it felt almost as if the wind was slicing the flesh upon my exposed extremities and the pain that began to arise from the lesion on my abdomen. I felt a curdling sickness filling inside my skull as the ache seemed to intensify as the icy winds refused to lift up.  
“Nuhnnh!” I mumbled weakly before an all too familiar blackness fell over me.

As my ears still remained in a conscious loop I heard Nina yell.

“Nyet---Leon!”(No---Leon!)  

 

“Leon vstavat'….” (Leon get up…)

The tiny voice of Valentina pleaded but I simply could not I was heavily unconscious but could still hear and feel a lot of what was unfolding around me. As my body was rattled by a pair of tiny heat touched hands the incoming sounds of rubbery friction on a wet surface wailed and screeched to an angered halt…lightly paced footsteps clicked closer.

 _“…God! I can get you all out of here; help me put him in the back of the car. What happened to you guys?”  
_ A solemn female voice offered.  
Then I felt a pair of slender but well toned arms snake underneath my back as my head was lifted from the frozen ground my eyes flickered open long enough to catch a glimpse of a squeaky surfaced maroon padded coat which my head fell onto as I slipped back into the stomach flipping nausea.  
 _“You’re gonna be okay---I owe you this…”_ She uttered softly into my ear.

 

……  
  
The incoherent speech of bickering bellowed inside my ear cannels stimulating my frozen state to reawaken.

“Ostav' menja v pokoe!” (Leave me alone!) Valentina’s usually mellow voice hissed.  
 “Jesus! Tina!” Kira grumbled.

 

 

I opened my eyes to find myself propped up in the corner behind a “C” shaped counter I inspected my surroundings and atop of the counter sat a cash register, a lottery scratch card dispenser everything was marked with numbers and strange letter placements. I set my hand down behind me to straighten up a little more when my elbow nudged a shelf behind me. The whole shelf rattled and clinked I twisted my head around and found something I did recognize, behind me was a shelf stocked sporadically with vodka stretching my arm out to grab a bottle I released a stifled groan and gave up quickly after.  
That must have alerted Nina and Kira to my presence because they appeared in next to no time; my eyes met the hands of Kira and bundled in her arms were an assortment of supplies such as cotton pads, paper towels, some antiseptic fluid and a miniature sewing set.

 

 

“ Moy dorogoy---” (My darling)  
“---This will be very painful” Nina warned me.

 

She gently persuaded my blood stained shirt to open further tearing it from the bottom up exposing the whole of my battered torso. I saw her eyes squeeze shut as she realized the extent of the wounds and the torture that had taken place in order to get me to reveal what information I held. Her hands much warmer than my own wrapped around my hand as she placed the foil based packaging encasing the antiseptic fluid between her teeth to open it. With one precise tear she had opened it and began to drip the colourless liquid onto the area in and around my injury. I snarled as the fluid burned my very insides I robotically closed my hand tighter clamping onto a couple of Nina’s fingers jerking back into the shelves I knocked a single bottle off somehow managing not to smash it in the process.  
  
It clinked to the floor the sound of the glass hitting the tile floor became somewhat therapeutic to my frankly delusional mindset from the aggressive rising fever, though blurred I saw the outline of the clear vodka bottle and snatched it from the floor. Frantically I removed the cap and chugged down a few modest mouthfuls before handing it to Nina who placed it to one side.

“Okay, go on!” I grunted.

Both Nina and Kira gawked at my naked torso examining the situation that they were going to have to pull off and with no formal medical training or knowledge.

 

“Kira---ready with those paper towels!” Nina ordered.

Nina squatted above me her hands clasping the exterior of the tusk which she did so for about three minutes without flinching until I saw a countdown rolling in her head, as she bit her lower lip I readied myself with Kira stood at my side ready to leap at any given moment. With one epic feat of movement she succeeded in drawing the eight inches of mutated boar tooth out of my abdomen, but now I was left with an open cavity of a space and the intense heat I felt as the vibrant red liquid spewed out from the four inched hole.  
I wailed viciously as Kira pounced onto me using all the might she held to try to delay the blood flow, even just a little.

 

 

The colour began to wash away from my face as the inevitable blood loss set in. I could feel the virus infecting its way into my blood stream, it wasn’t natural to feel every particle in your body moving, splitting, duplicating. I was cold, so very cold; I could hardly feel my fingers or my toes. I roared out in crippling pain.

 

**“Ahhh!”** I gurgled.

As Nina added a good portion of the vodka inside the bottle over the wadding of paper towels coating my stomach, whilst Kira desperately tried to catch the blood that was leaking out from my perforated intestine through hazy vision I saw Nina dabbing the tip cotton twisted around a small plastic wheel inside the small sewing kit on her tongue where she proceeded to snake it through that almost invisible hole at the top of the needle.  
She did succeed.

 

 The sweat gathered like an on looking crowd upon Nina’s brow as she felt the pressure climbing upon her shoulders to correct my wound. I felt her fingers burrow into the deep crevice now left below my navel as she tried to regroup the ruptured muscle walls. I roared as it seemed she was digging around aimlessly, but I knew she was just disinfecting the area’s the best she could in the given situation. My eyes began to well up and I crushed my hand between inner thighs to try ignoring the pain that had begun to suffocate me…    

 

 

……

  
I had passed out once again but now I felt lighter in my abdomen at least but now it felt as if my skull was in the centre of a tug-of-war tournament. The pain bumped inside my head along with my erratic heartbeat. 

 

“Nina…” I moaned.

“Leon---you’re awake, thank goodness!” Nina said breathing a huge sigh of relief.

“You look terrible---”

 

As I dropped my head from complete drained fatigue I noticed tucked away beneath a pile of bagged chips and gum was a cellular phone I stretched my foot out feeling the burn of the tired muscles that refused to function for me. Thankfully Nina noticed my plight and scooped it up off of the floor and pressed a series of buttons.  
“It has power!” She shrieked.

 

In her excitement she dropped it into my lap which was still blanketed in thick masses of paper towels and cotton wads. I picked the phone up out of the mass of blood stained towels that had cushioned this once so simple item from damage in which Nina spat out a forceful sigh and I weakly lifted my hand to pass her the cellular phone.  
“B—be careful Nina if you keep dropping things. It’ll get out of hand”  
I said clutching my stomach as I contained my muffled snicker.

 

Nina shrugged off my feeble attempt at humour and tightened her fingers around the flip-back cell phone, receiving it from me.

 **“Huhharghh!!”**  
  
I wailed as an unsettling sensation injected through my entire body looking out through my eyes that had been coated in a translucent film I cried out, grunting as I violently grabbed Valentina’s delicate wrist as she looked on in horror beside me. As soon as my hands grabbed her Kira was quick to disarm me with a quick swipe of the back of her hand. The whole thing was unforeseen and frightened us all…  
  
“Kira mozhem li my pomoch' Leon, kak my pomogli papa?”  (Kira can we help Leon, like we helped papa?)   
Valentina whispered to her elder sibling who still clutched her tightly.  
  
“Ey, Valentina---don’t be so stupid!” Kira hissed switching into English mid-sentence.  
  
Then Nina who was prodding and stretching the stitches she had woven into my flesh shot her head up in hearing her children’s mild disagreement as if she had just had some sort of epiphany. She supported my head as she looked into my eyes I saw my fading condition reflecting off of her clear deep coloured eyes.    

 

 

 

“Wait, Kira! Tina might have something there Leon---Leon. Open your eyes…do you have any family? A brother---parents...children maybe?”  
Nina questioned in a heavily accented voice.  
  
“Call this number and tell her to send----Claire Redfield, to look for a Selene Atkinson…” I said in amongst a heavily exhaled breath.

 

“Hello.  
My name is Nina Rogov…I am here with a man who is seriously injured and I believe he is in need of quick help. His name is Leon Kennedy, can you help!”  
Nina pleaded down the phone.  
  
~ “Ms Rogov I do not know how you acquired the number on this line but I am not authorized to release any information to you without any theoretical proof of your identity and or the person you could be claiming to be”~

 

  
“You don’t understand. Leon is very seriously injured and without the help of Selene Atkinson I fear he will die!”  
Nina squealed.  
  
~ “….I am sorry but I am going to terminate our line now!” 

But it sounded as if she was having difficulties convincing the phone operator so knowing I needed to assist my eyes flickered open and I stiffly replied to her plight before falling back into my sedated state.  
  
“Hunnigan! I—it’s me, you need to do exactly what Nina Rogov has asked of you! Please!” I groaned.

 

~ “Leon! You sound awful, okay I have traced your call location…hold on and we will get you out of there in no time!”~

 

“….Thanks Ingrid.”  
I said before allowing my eyes to seal shut one more time.

 

 

 _I downed glass after glass of straight whiskey grunting as the toxic taste scolded the arc of my esophagus. My thoughts sunk deeper into a harrowing hold that was gripping me so tightly the only way I knew how to handle the devastating loneliness that I was feeling was to absorb and inhuman amount of liquor..._  
  
Then the soft gurgles of an infant shocked my entire system I managed to lift my body though momentarily away from my own self pity. I looked to my left and on a tired oak end table a colourful radio transmitter sat toppled over in amongst a wall of bone dry whiskey and beer bottles. I rushed up to examine the thing that baffled me greatly. It was producing this tiny voice what the heck was it?  
I lifted it up and twisted and turned the devise in my palm trying to decipher its intended purpose.

_Then it hit me this devise that confused me so greatly was a baby monitor. I rushed out of my lounge which drowned in the stench of alcohol; I stumbled over the glass coffee table greeting the hard wood floor with the side of my face._  
“Urgh!” I slurred.  
  
I was quick to readjust myself and stumbled back to my feet. I shuffled along the short hallway using it to keep myself steady and upright I saw two doors both to my left. I entered into the first one that met me the room was unkempt piles of cardboard boxes bordered along the base of the walls. There was a large double bed in the centre of the room its deep grey sheets were thrown all over the place almost knotted together. At the farthest corner of the room beside the bed was an intricately designed dark wood room divider.  
  
I walked closer to it my eyes examined its carvings that must have taken someone skilled in the craft to complete etched deeply into the almost black wood was hundreds of three dimensional lotus flowers. Then the startling me the monitor crackled inside my clenched hand and a more distressed gurgle yowled but it not only came from the monitor, it was in this very room. Severely concerned I forced the divider aside, it tumbled to the floor crushing the five foot high stacked boxes off to the side.  
  
In the corner of the bedroom, my bedroom was a white framed crib lined with jungle themed blankets. Boy in this state it was not easy on the eyes I looked in the centre of the crib and looking up at me squinting its searing pale grey eyes up at me was an infant swaddled tightly inside a woollen pink blanket. I looked at her pure innocent face and smoothed her thinned out ivory blonde hair that built up into a thick tuft at the top of her head.  
“Hey sweetie...it’s alright.” I sang gently trying to soothe the infant.  
  
Once she hushed in seconds and began to suckle the ball of my thumb I stared at her with my hand dwarfing her fragile head I realised...that she was my daughter.

_What kind of father am I if every night I drank myself into this wasted state to the point I forgot my own flesh and blood. I had to change get myself back into the game, quit wallowing in my own problems because they aren’t important. All that matters now is this delicate little girl, my daughter Selene._  
  
I awoke with the worst pulsating headache I growled as the tiresome effort of opening my eyes nagged at me, then even my ears were stimulated to awaken by a light clicking sound. My eyes popped open staring right into Selene’s crib her tiny body was directly beneath my face, I must have fallen asleep here in my drunken state---idiot. I could feel the harsh surface of the end table where I had parked my ass onto the night before and all of the needling pain that came as a pair with numbness but that pain was quickly ignored as I watched Selene gnaw on my finger with her toothless mouth.  
“You’re hungry, huh?” I asked.

_Her expressionless face just looked up at me and didn’t question me as I stood with putrid breath stained with alcohol, clothes I had been wearing for three days now and a headache that could cripple a horse. I carefully tore Selene from the tight wrappings of the blanket that was swaddling her, automatically she tucked her folded arms and legs against her body as I lifted her from the crib._  
“Hey it’s alright...”I whispered as she began to fuss.  
  
I walked with her into the kitchen being sure to keep her held so close to my chest my vision was still disorientated from my hangover. I cradled Selene carefully cupping her head in my hand I placed her strategically in the fold of my arm keeping a tight grip on her as I pulled the door open on the over head storage in front of me. Inside the cupboard there was an assortment of tinned food and one larger can stood apart from these generic tins, it was a 900g cylindrical can of powdered baby formula I took it out and put it on the counter in front of me.  My head twisted searching the trashed kitchen for a bottle viable to feed Selene with then scattered across counter draining was a transparent bottle and with a red cap and a teat attached to it. Quickly I added the necessary scoops of the off white powder into the bottle and poured sterilized water into it up to about the 3oz mark. I quickly threw the cap onto the bottle screwing it on as tight as I could using my one free hand and my stomach as something to hold the bottle against to break the friction even just a little.  
“Enjoy sweetie!” I said offering the bottle to Selene’s small but perfectly shaped lips.  
  
She wiggled her head as she tried to grasp the teat in between her lips I felt a great amount of anticipation as I waited to see if she would succeed. Finally she got it and sucked vigorously showing me how strong and healthy she was. 

 

 

 


End file.
